


Back In My Body

by northern_writer



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I See Dead People, One Big Happy Family, The Captain and Victoria are the Best of Friends, Thomas Thorne is a Hopeless Romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern_writer/pseuds/northern_writer
Summary: There are lot of things that connect Victoria and the ghosts; all have interesting pasts, most have extravagant secrets. Alison and Mike welcome a lodger into Button House. Victoria Robson has a hidden past of her own, one that she isn't even aware of yet. She's determined to better her life, and discover her past. The added addition of Ghosts for roommates isn't too bad either.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Thomas Thorne & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Back In My Body

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my brand new fic. I've been obsessed with Ghosts since the start, and because I can't help myself, I had to write a fanfic about it. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC & The Six Idiots.

_ **Sometime in 1993, Button House:** _

A party raged inside; the sounds of Ace of Base were undeniably unmistakeable. Susan could hear the booming speakers all the way from the taxi. Slowly, the vehicle drove towards the grand house; she'd been here many times, it being a Conservative hot-spot and all. Clenching her hands, Susan shifted, clearly nervous. She hadn't wanted to come, not tonight. Partying wasn't something that she got a kick out of - the Conservative lifestyle of cocaine, sex and expenses fiddling certainly wasn't Susan's cup of tea. As they neared the gates, Susan noticed a group of people, congregating by the fountain. Susan swallowed hard, then leaned over to the Cabbie.

"Just here's fine, thanks."

The Cabbie acknowledged Susan with a nod, and a smile; pulling over. Susan fished about in her purse, searching for money. Finding a crisp ten pound note, Susan pressed it into the Cabbie's hand and began opening the door.

"Keep the change."

Jumping out, Susan steadied herself, holding her stomach - the feeling of unease rising once more. She had to find him. She had to. Susan made her way towards the house. Ignoring the wandering eyes of those around. She stopped at the front door, inhaling; the sound growing more unbearable by the minute.

Maybe she had been wrong to come. This wasn't her scene after all. But a familiar voice brought her back to reality; it was Pete, her counterpart at Julian's office. He was holding a flute of champagne, ever the Bullingdon-Boy; and a drunken smile.

"Sue! Wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

Susan grimaced, able to smell the alcohol on Pete's breath, "I'm not really invited-"

"Nonsense. You're always welcome here, you know that." Pete giggled; taking Susan's hand, and starting to drag her further into the house. She glanced around the porch. People, some she knew, others she weren't so sure of; danced and drank together - others appeared to be closer to the act of sex itself, almost like an orgy. Susan knew she had to get out here, quick.

"Where's Julian?" She finally enquired, a tad desperately - causing Pete to widen his eyes. He sipped his champagne, nodding upstairs.

"Saw him go up there with a couple of-" He started, but soon realised this wasn't the best idea. Coughing, Pete smiled. "Is there something wrong. Do you need him to go back to the office?"

Susan just stared at Pete. Not able to form the words. It was then, Pete noticed Susan's distressed state - fully. He took in her appearance; she certainly didn't look dressed to party. Yet, his attention was drawn to her stomach, and the placing of Susan's hand. Pete was able to put two and two together. His eyes widened, again.

"Sue, are you-"

"Please," She pleaded quietly. "Don't- Don't say anything. I just need to see him."

Pete nodded, squeezing his co-workers hand; he understood. Together, they started towards the stairs, but were stopped at the sound of a loud, female scream. Suddenly, the music quietened. From the landing, a half-dressed woman appeared; her features filled with horror. She gripped onto the bannister, staring down at the crowd below.

"Call an ambulance, someone- Please. He's dead. He's dead." She screamed.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Someone called out, 'who's dead?' To which the lady replied.

"Fawcett. He's dead. Oh my God, he's dead." She cried out again.

This caused chaos. People ran around, rushing to reach the nearest landline. Whilst, still at the bottom of the stairs, Pete and Susan were frozen. Staring at one another. Their blood cold, stomachs in their mouths; this couldn't be happening. The woman above noticed the pair; calling out to them.

"You have to come and see him, please. Help me."

Susan was the first to regain sanity; squeezing Pete's hand, they ascending up the stairs - towards the bedroom. The woman opened the door, and brought them inside. Neither were quite prepared for what they found. Pete was the first to see.

"Oh Jesus-" He exclaimed, shocked.

Susan had to agree, but was unable to speak. There was Julian. In all his glory, without any trousers on. She felt her stomach churning.

Oh, not now.

Looking to the woman, Susan appeared stern.

"What happened, what did you do?" She questioned, her fear morphing into anger. The woman's lip wobbled. Susan sighed, unable to truly blame the young woman.

"I- I don't know. We were... You know, and then he asked if we could... You know- Then he was dead."

Pete and Susan shared a look. Both feeling different, yet similar emotions; he was a prat, but he was their prat. Susan hadn't wanted to come tonight; but she thought Julian should know, and now, he never would. Standing together, they held one-another, taking comfort where they could. However, as Julian's cold, dead eyes bore into her own - Susan couldn't cope any longer, her lip also wobbling. She burst into tears; hormones taking over, forcing her to leave the room and remain in the hallway. Once outside, she hugged herself and held her stomach; this couldn't be happening, now she was truly alone-

However, this couldn't be further from the truth.

_"I do so hate it when pretty ladies weep."_

A group of people, stood a few metres away, observed the young woman; watching her sob. Of course, these weren't people, to be exact - but the ghosts of Button House. Thomas peered at Susan, but was brought back into line by The Captain.

_"We mustn't stare. This is a private moment, we must allow her to grieve."_ He spoke, rigid yet calm.

The group murmured an agreement, still watching Susan; as she cradled her stomach, whispering to it. Everybody listened in, fascinated by her actions.

"Looks like it's just you and me. I'm sorry you never met him, but-" She couldn't continue, bursting into tears once more.

Mary scrutinised the woman, before nodding, finally understanding, _"She's with child, I thinks."_

Most made an 'oh' face; Mary made a fantastic point, this woman was indeed pregnant. Pat and The Captain both grimaced, and at each other; whoever the deceased was, they clearly weren't aware of the child. They had to make a decision. Would they tell him? Silently, the duo made a decision. The Captain, once again, addressed the group - causing most to roll their eyes.

_"Right-o, this lady is clearly pregnant, and I'm willing to bet that whoever has died, is the father."_

_"Oh, how romantic."_ Kitty added, smiling gleefully.

The Captain just rolled his eyes, _"Not very helpful, thank you Katherine-"_

He was interrupted, however, by Pete - stepping out the of the bedroom, face drained. Pete didn't speak, but embraced Susan. Allowing her to sob into his chest. Beyond the walls, the sound of sirens wailed; but all knew that it was too late. Susan jumped, pushing Pete aside.

"We should greet them." She stated, rushing from the landing; Pete followed dutifully, silently.

Once Susan and Pete had left; the ghosts returned to their discussion, but once again; were interrupted - this time from the bedroom, where Julian Fawcett's body lied.

_"What's all this then?" Which was quickly followed by- "Oh, buggering hell."_

The ghosts looked to one another - They had another family member.

* * *

_**Sometime in 2020, Button House:** _

_"A lodger? In MY house? Oh, no, no, no. This will never do."_

Alison rubbed her faced tiredly. She hadn't even started on her Weetabix, and Fanny was already complaining; quite unnecessarily, might she add. Ever since the previous evening, all she had heard was opposition; nothing quite like that of the Builders, or the Hotel - but it was close. Due to their success as a Wedding Venue, the couple realised that in the off-season, they needed another way to make a few pounds. Therefore, the idea for a lodger was born. Mike was hesitant at first, but after Alison had opened his eyes to the financial possibilities; he'd quickly changed his tune. That left the ghosts. Alison knew they'd be difficult to bring around, but she'd held up a sliver of hope.

There was a differing of opinions amongst the group. Whilst Pat, Kitty and Thomas had been all for somebody new, eager to make new friends; Julian and Fanny were adamantly against the new development;- stating that 'this would only cause trouble' and 'think about us.' Standing on more neutral ground, was The Captain and Mary - both appeared hesitant, yet understood Alison and Mike's need to earn money. Thus, it was decided, someone new would join the household.

Turning to face Fanny, Alison smiled thinly, "We have to make money somehow. Plus, I'm sure whoever finds the listing will fit right in."

_"But she won't able to see us."_ Fanny cried.

"I wish I couldn't see you." Alison murmured, opening the box of Weetabix, and emptying one into a bowl.

Fanny sneered at the younger Button, and began storming out of the room. Allowing Alison to breathe freely.

It would all be worth it, it would all be worth it.

* * *

_**Somewhere in London...** _

This wasn't worth it, none of this was worth it.

He was late. Victoria stared at the clock behind the bar; watching as the minutes ticked by, quicker and quicker. She was mad. No, scratch that. Victoria was furious. Today was her and her boyfriend, Jeremy's third anniversary. They'd been together for three whole years; of course, they had their problems, but things had been going alright - or, so she thought. Victoria expected Jeremy to propose tonight, in front of a packed restaurant; not the sort of attention she wanted, especially not now. Jeremy had become distant. Acted sharper than usual. Victoria put it down to stress, but she soon learnt, this wasn't the truth.

For a week now, Victoria was privy to Jeremy's little secret - He was having an affair.

He planned to marry her, and he was having an affair. For a man all about commitment, he clearly couldn't quite make his mind up. Thus, Victoria's anger. She had been looking forward to this evening; a chance to dress up, and impress - but, tonight was going to take another turn. Then, he arrived. Giving his coat to the Maître d' - Jeremy took a moment to scan the restaurant, trying to find Victoria. After spotting her, he started to cross to her table.

"I'm so sorry, my darling. Work needed me to stay. I tried to tell them-"

Victoria just smiled, coldly, "You're here now. That's what matters."

A Waiter, now aware of Jeremy's presence, presented the couple with menu's. Both read in silence; Victoria spared Jeremy a glance; He wasn't ready for what was about to come.

/

After eating their meals; the couple had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Victoria sipped her wine - she'd made sure to order the _most_ expensive. Jeremy shifted, obviously nervous. Reaching into his pocket; he felt around, relieved when he stopped upon a small box. He let out a cough, catching the Waiters attention - who nodded, understanding fully. He rushed off, informing his staff. Suddenly, the atmosphere stilled, everyone became silent. All eyes upon the 'celebrating' couple, as-

Jeremy knelt on the floor. Small box open; a tiny, yet extravagant ring sat, staring at Victoria. She slowly observed the room, before addressing Jeremy.

"My darling, Vic-" He began. "This has been a long time coming. You're my rock, my world, my everything; and I want you to be my wife. So, will you marry me?"

The room waited with baited breath. Watching Victoria; who, unfortunately for Jeremy, started to laugh. Not quite the response he was expecting, for sure. Those around gasped. Unbelieving of Victoria's reaction. Jeremy stilled, unsure; also unbelieving. Victoria just stood, her expression stern.

"I'm not your rock, Jeremy. I'm not your world, and I certainly won't be your wife." She spoke calmly. As if she had rehearsed this; of course, she hadn't. This was _all_ from the heart.

Jeremy raised also, standing to his full-height. Grasping Victoria's hands, he started to plead, "Vic, please-"

"Don't call me that," She seethed. Ripping her hand from his. "I know about _her."_

The room tittered. Finding this sudden revelation extremely thrilling, even more-so than the engagement itself. Done with the situation; Victoria began to gather her belongings. Putting her coat on, taking her bag; finishing her wine. Finally, she turned to look at Jeremy one last time - He wasn't crying, nor was he sad. Victoria knew then, at that moment, she had done the right thing.

"Thanks for a great evening, Jez. Don't worry, I'll find somewhere else to live - I'd rather not sleep in a bed where you've _slept_ with other women," Then, she addressed their captivated audience. "Hope you enjoyed the show, folks. Remember the name; Jeremy Rochester."

Victoria found herself pushing past Jeremy, and escaping the restaurant. She wouldn't cry, not in front of him. Her feet moved faster, and faster, until- Victoria was outside, and as expected, the tears started to fall. People walked past, clearly concerned; but she just briskly walked away, avoiding all eye contact.

She was free. But, she had to find somewhere else to live - and fast.

* * *

**Button House:**

Alison wasn't expecting any replies. In fact, she had set herself up for disappointment. Nobody would want to live at Button House; there wasn't much heating, and the boiler was constantly on the blink. Yet, three weeks after posting, on a bright Saturday morning; the couple were pleasantly surprised. One notification. Somebody wanted the room.

"Mike," She started; nudging her sleeping husband, who coincidentally, didn't shift. "Mike, wake up."

Mike peaked at his wife, one eye open, "Yeah?"

"Somebody wants the room."

Now Mike was awake. Sitting up, he started to reach over, taking the phone from Alison. He scrolled through the message, whistling; clearly impressed. Alison beamed at Mike, which he returned.

"She sounds great. Has a car, works from home-"

Retaking her mobile, Alison began to recount, "She's a historian. So, that'll be interesting. Plus, look, says here that she's a great cook and isn't horrendous at DIY." This caused Mike to whistle again.

"Means that she could be _extremely_ useful."

His wife beamed wider, "Exactly."

The couple had made their minds up. This was the lodger for them; all she had to do was inform the other members of Button House.

/

_"So, you've picked someone then?"_

Alison stood before the group; she hadn't needed explain, the others knew what Alison was telling them. Kitty cheered, giggling. She peered at her friends and smiled.

_"Oh, Lady Button, it'll be so exciting. Having a new friend to play with."_

Yet, Fanny wasn't convinced. Peering sternly at Alison, she tried to make her case.

_"Allowing a wedding is one thing, but someone to live here, permanently? Absolutely preposterous."_ Fanny implored, waving her hands wildly.

Alison found herself rolling her eyes. She'd had enough. This was her house, after all; not Fanny's. Placing her hands onto her hips, she tried one last time. They had no choice but to listen.

"Look, from what I've read, she seems like a nice-"

This brought Thomas into the fold, eyes wide, _"Another lady?"_

Groaning collectively, the group cursed Thomas' antics. Shaking her head at Thomas, Alison brought the conversation back to the lodger.

"She actually asked to move in as soon as. Didn't say why, but I'm not going to complain. Please make her feel welcome. I- I know that she won't be able to see you, but just... Play nice." Her eyes fell onto Robin and Julian. Both recoiled instantly; clearly offended. Robin grunted roughly, shaking his head.

_"Robin be good. I is always good."_

_"I may have been a rascal, back in the day, but I'm a changed man... Of sorts."_

Alison ignored their comments; sticking to the rest of the group, "Victoria will be here on Tuesday-"

A crash, however, suddenly interrupted Alison; which was slowly followed by the distant sound of Mike calling out. For the second time, Alison rolled her eyes and pointed at the group, pointedly; before rushing out of the room to find Mike. Once gone, The Captain stood, and addressed his troops.

_"Alright you lot, Alison and Michael have decided and now we must learn to live with this new development. Whoever this woman is, we will be nothing but hospitable. That means no lights, Robin,"_ That earned a groan, but Robin knew his place. _"Do I make myself clear?"_

With reserved nods from some, and an excited one from Kitty, the group agreed - Whoever was to join, would be left alone.

For now.

* * *

_**Sometime on Tuesday...** _

Driving at a steady speed, and with a car packed full of belongings; Victoria quickly glanced at her sat-nav, she was close. A little further down the road; she was instructed to turn left. Thus, leading her down the dirt-track towards Button House. Victoria marvelled at the greenery, and the passing fields; feeling an odd sense of calm. Then, she saw it.

Button House.

Victoria's mouth fell open, gobsmacked. It looked even more historical, and magnificent in person. This was going to be her new home. Speeding up a tad, Victoria turned onto the drive and parked up. For a moment, she froze. Staring up at the large house. But, she was startled by a knock on the window - It was Mike. She smiled graciously, and switched the car off; stepping outside the vehicle. Mike greeted her with a wide, welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Victoria?"

"That's me. It's lovely to meet you Mike."

Motioning to her boot, Mike raised a curious brow, "Need a hand unpacking? Alison should be down in a mo."

"Ah, thanks. That would be great."

Together, the two started to unload the boot; Mike already warming to their newest acquaintance. Upstairs however, was another story-

/

Before Victoria's arrival, the group had been forewarned by Alison, and once more by The Captain; to be on their best behaviour. Of course, they agreed. Yet, when her blue Nissan Figaro started to pull up the drive; the group was eager to get a first glimpse of their newest housemate. Pat was the first to see her. He marvelled at her car.

_"Forget Alison's car, this takes the cake."_ He exclaimed excitedly.

Gathering around the window, the others peered down; and one by one, their expressions told a story. They watched as Victoria exited the car, and conversed animatedly with Mike. Thomas sighed dramatically, hand over his heart.

_"My goodness. What beauty, what grace. I never seen such a delicate creature."_

Most ignored Thomas; Kitty clapped, _"I think we're going to be best friends, I can already sense it."_

_"She has hair like sunshine, she does."_ Mary observed loudly; which Robin grunted at, agreeing.

_"Hair like sun."_

_"At least she holds herself better than Alison. Much better posture."_ Fanny added, rather unhelpfully.

The Captain had yet to speak; he observed Victoria silently. She appeared nervous, but still smiled when Alison arrived outside. He coughed, nodding.

_"No problems thus far. I think we'll be alright."_

That left Julian. He stared from behind Thomas and Pat; eyes fixed upon the newest arrival. He'd seen her before, surely. Maybe he was malfunctioning, if ghosts could do such a thing. However, he remained silent; unsure of what to say exactly. A first for him. Then, Robin jumped as they started to make their way inside; scaring almost everyone, with the exception of Mary. Pointing at Victoria's blonde hair; he did the same to Julian.

Pat frowned, unsure of what Robin was getting at, _"What are you trying to say, Robin?"_

_"Sunshine and Julian are same."_

All eyes turned to Julian. Observing his hair. Robin was correct, for once. They did have similar hair. Julian just shrugged, adjusting his tie.

_"A lot of people have blonde hair, Robin. It is common. Shall we go and greet her, or?"_

The group looked to one another, before exiting the room; Julian leading the pack. At the back, The Captain remained. He clutched his stick tight, mind wandering. Could it be- No. That was too much of a coincidence. He inhaled, forgetting the thought; catching up with his group.

* * *

Victoria observed her room; it was rather large, much bigger than her old room. A four-poster bed sat against the wall, with wooden drawers and dressers. Alongside this, there was a stunning view of the gardens. Stepping away from the window; Victoria beamed at Alison, as Mike brought the last of Victoria's boxes. She smiled, grateful for the man's help. Alison peaked around. She noticed the ghosts standing by the door; watching the interaction, remarkably quiet, for once.

"So, yeah, this is the room. Sorry that it's not-"

Victoria just waved a hand, "Don't apologise, please. This is more than enough. I love it," The couple both sighed a breath of relief; at least someone loved the house. Victoria started to unpack her boxes. "Thanks for bringing these up, Mike. I really appreciate it." She gushed.

As Mike and Victoria began to converse; Alison peered back at the ghosts; who had inched further into the room. They were whispering to one another, albeit rather loudly. With a sharp look, they quietened. She re-joined the conversation, taking Mike's hand.

"We've got a few errands to run. You'll be alright on your own, right?" She queried; more a question to the ghosts, but directed it at Victoria. She simply nodded, with a kind smile.

"Of course, go ahead. Don't let me hold you up. I can cope," She returned to unpacking, when another thought struck. "I'll make dinner, if you want? I know a pasta recipe that I've been dying to try out."

"Fine by me-"

_"-she's a cook too."_

Another look was sent behind, this time to Pat; who placed a finger onto his lip, grimacing. Alison returned to Victoria, and nodded enthusiastically. Victoria grinned; moving to her wardrobe, starting to fill it with dresses and clothes - Catching the attention of Kitty and Fanny, who moved to join her. Alison went to speak, but was scooted out of the room by Mike.

Leaving Victoria alone with her ghostly neighbours; completely unaware of their presence.

* * *

After a wonderful, and rather successful meal; Victoria had slept well in her new bed. Of course, she'd been plagued with dreams about a _certain_ ex-boyfriend. But, she expected those, it was only natural after all. The next day, she awoke early; the sound of birds chirping outside her window, and in the trees below. Sitting up, Victoria - for a split second - felt as if she was living in an Austen novel, or in the world of Downton Abbey. The sun had just started to rise. So, changing into warmer clothes; Victoria headed for nature, taking a turn around the grounds. She found that walking often helped to clear her mind. After an hour of walking, she found herself back at the house. Staring back out at the grounds one last time, Victoria felt content.

She could certainly get used to this.

Unaware, however, of the watching eyes; staring out from the upstairs window - She headed back inside, and into the warmth; as her mobile started to ring. Victoria answered promptly.

"Mum, hi."

Robin moved away from the window, to his chess table; taking a seat. He appeared thoughtful.

_"She is sunshine,"_ He concluded, feeling rather proud of himself. Robin thoughts then moved to his abandoned chess game. "Horse go donk-a donk-a."

* * *

Victoria greeted Mike and Alison sunnily, and with the addition of a cup of tea. They shared a hopeful look; this was certainly working out well. As the trio ate their respective breakfasts; Mike and Alison gave Victoria the rundown of what Button House was about - something she was most interested about. However, as the couple had to return to their respective tasks; Victoria was left to explore the house.

On a number of different occasions, she unknowingly encountered a ghost; Pat in the kitchen, Fanny by the stairs, Kitty in her bedroom. As she opened the door to the library, her eyes widened - not upon seeing The Captain, but at the mass of unread books. Her eyes widened, skimming over each title. There were multitude of _first editions_ and unknown works; the inner-historian within Victoria knew she'd hit the jackpot. By the couch, The Captain watched Victoria with great reverie. She was clearly educated; and upon picking up a book about World War Two, his excitement grew.

"How interesting." She muttered, taking the book and placing it onto the writing desk.

The Captain seated himself on the couch. Now quite content. At this moment, Pat chose to enter; clearly looking for The Captain.

_"Alright Cap, food club is about to start-"_

_"Not today Patrick. I'm quite content sitting here, thank you."_

Pat frowned at the elder-ghost. But he shrugged; stranger things had happened. He peered over at Victoria, and observed the titles she had chosen.

_"Goodness me, these are some heavy titles."_

_"Clearly an educated girl."_

_"Sure you don't want to join us-"_

"Blood thing!"

Both ghosts stopped, turning to look at Victoria; who was now on the floor, under the desk. Reaching for a plug; trying to plug her charger in. She couldn't quite make it. Huffing, Victoria shifted so she could push further. She had the plug socket in sight; almost there, almost there-

Pat shook his head, returning to The Captain.

_"It's Julian's turn this week."_ He tried to sound excited, but he couldn't quite mask his discontent.

The Captain smirked, _"As I said, Patrick, I think-"_

**BANG!**

_"Good god."_

Again, they jumped; The Captain stood, rounding the couch. They rushed over to the source of the sound, only to find Victoria, unconscious. The lights around them flickering. Underneath the desk, the socket _fizzled_ and smoked. The sound of rushing, and heavy footsteps echoed nearer; everyone had heard. Pat kneeled next to Victoria; examining her, as best he could. As the room became crowded with Ghosts, plus an extremely concerned Alison and Mike; Victoria shifted, groggily. The noise grew louder and louder; shouts of concern for Victoria.

"What the fu-" Upon seeing Victoria, Alison rushed to her side. Taking her pulse; she breathed a sigh of relief. "She's alright, still alive. What happened? Guys please, one at a time."

The Captain motioned to the _sizzling_ plug socket with his stick. Mike grimaced, kneeling beside his wife.

"I should've warned her about that."

"You mean you knew?" Alison exclaimed loudly.

Their chatter was silenced as Victoria started to open her eyes.

"Victoria? Victoria? Are you alright, you've been shocked." Alison explained calmly.

Victoria started to sit up, with Alison's assistance, "I- I think so. The plug socket must've been faulty, or something."

"I'm so sorry, Victoria, really-"

"Oh, Alison, it was just a shock," She spoke slowly, but kindly. "Could've been worse, I could be-"

For a moment, Victoria looked beyond Alison and Mike; was it her eyes adjusting, or was it the shock? Rubbing her eyes, she squinted, closing her eyes again. Upon opening them; she realised that nothing had changed - More faces remained. Her eyes widened. There was an array; she almost couldn't comprehend them.

Taking Alison's hand, she squeezed it tight.

"Did you book a party?"

Alison frowned at her lodger, unsure of what she implying. Then, it dawned on her, "Oh no."

"There's so many different costumes," Victoria marvelled at each member; her eyes drawn to The Captain and Thomas. "Such fine detail. Even the gunshot wound."

Thomas found himself wincing, holding his wound, _"Why must they always mention it."_

Alison and Mike shared a look; they both knew what this meant. Taking Victoria's other hand, Alison directed the attention back onto her.

"Victoria, those aren't costumes, those aren't... People."

"But that means-"

Mike interjected, "I can't see them."

Victoria's mouth opened and closed, a few times, trying to process this information. Her eyes darted around the room. At each figure. Until, it finally sunk into place.

Oh. My. God.

Suddenly, Robin jumped up from behind the sofa, causing Victoria to scream - and faint.

The Captain tutted, shaking his head, " _Well done Robin."_

Each member of Button House peered over Victoria. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Currently doing my MA, so I'm hoping to update when I can; but I have big plans for this fic.


End file.
